Desire
by Evx
Summary: They beaten Amon. They stopped Unalaq. They bested the Red Lotus. They defeated Kuvira. But they never faced anyone like this. One person but yet he manages to stump them all. His reasons are unknown just like his identity. How will our heroes deal with this one?
1. Chapter 1

**So to be honest I don't know what someone would call this, but I had this idea for a while so I decided to actually write it. I always did like the concept of a twist. So you guys can call this OOC AU whatever you want. I call this a twist. Also I update quite weird. Usually I do marathon writes and put up multiple chapters. Other times it's one or two chapters.**

With Kuvira defeated, peace was returned. For now the worries can be put aside. The normal routine of life is back in to play. Even for the heroes.

For Kai and Jinora their young love keeps them together. They spend their day doing everything. From reading books to gliding. Kai teaches Jinora how to have more fun while Jinora teaches Kai how to be more responsible. A perfect match for each other.

For Ikki, she is still hyper active but she is working her hardest to earn her master tattoo. Also though she won't admit it she may have a crush on Huan.

For Meelo, he still tries to prove he is amazing and more than a cute face. But he still has his care free childish ways at times.

For Tenzin and Pema they are happy seeing their children grow up to be responsible (ish) people. They are glad that for now they can go back to their somewhat normal lives.

For Lin, she is spending more time with her family, including her mother. She is putting her past problems with them aside and enjoying their company.

For Bolin, he and Opal are going strong in their relationship. He joined his brother in the police work since he still loves to help and protect people.

For Asami and Korra they are having a marvelous time together in the spirit realm. They really feel relaxed and they are closer friends now. Best friends technically. They love spending their days there.

For Mako he is still is aloof. Though he is more open with friends and family he is still secretive, quiet, distant Mako. His arm fully healed surprisingly. Though it is scarred it is healed enough to function normally. Also since he was dismissed technically from Wu he returned back to the police work along with his brother. He takes his job seriously but he doesn't put it above his family and friends anymore.

Yes everything is back to a normal pace. Little did they know that that is about to change.

 **I don't usually write short chapter like this. But since it is just the opening its ok I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Night time (say around midnight)**

A tall figure stands on top of a building watching two officers walk. A mysterious person indeed. His dark hair falls in front of his face. His red-orange **(A/N: More red than orange. Not amber like Mako's but darker.)** are partially shown through his hair. All that is really clear to see is the smirk on his face. Though simple it is impossible to identify him because of his appearance.

His outfit is all black and is a perfect fit. From his clothing alone you can tell that he is fit. He is not scrawny nor is he overly built. He is a perfect size for his height. His height is taller than any one of our heroes.

The two officers he is watching are at a post of some sort. To make sure everything is safe officers are set all around the city. They can never be too safe. They walk around making sure everything is safe. Though they are aware of their surroundings, they are definitely not ready for what is about to happen.

The figure jumps off the building which is about four stories high and lands perfectly on his feet in front of the officers. The officers are startled by his appearance.

"Excuse me sir but do you mind telling us where did you just appear from?" One officer asks.

The mysterious figure gives no response.

"Did you hear? He asked if you can tell us where you came from." The other one who is a rookie says.

Still the figure does not reply.

The two officers look at each other and turn back to the figure. They slowly move their hands getting ready in case they have to use their bending. The figure just smile at them showing his very sharp canines along with his other pearly white teeth.

Then the figure moves quickly and suddenly is behind the officers. The officers scared turn around and try to use their metal bending. He quickly dodges their attacks. He goes on the offensive and attacks. His punches are so quick it's impossible to not to get hit. In less than three minutes he has both officers on the ground defeated with bruises to prove it.

He smirks at the officers than bow. With that he disappears in to the night.

 **Morning**

"Wait so what happened?" Lin asks. She was called over to where the two officers were attacked. She decided to help since everyone else had to do something else.

"A stranger suddenly appeared in front of us while we were walking. We asked him where he appeared from twice but both ties he didn't answer. He smiled and then he was behind us. We tried to apprehend him but he dodge everything. Then he started hitting us really quick and next thing you knew we were on the floor." The experienced officer says.

"What did he look like? Do you know him?" Lin asks.

"We don't know him but he had black hair that covered his face. He had red-ish eyes and really sharp canines. He was kind of tall and he wasn't scrawny. He was definitely in good shape. He was in all black clothing." The rookie says.

"Strange I don't know anyone that would fit that description. Well we'll keep a look out for him. Until then you two go get some rest to heal." Lin replies.

The two nods and walk away. Well actually it is more like limp away. Lin thinks about this mystery man. It's weird how he didn't speak at all and he attacked without a reason. Or so it seems.

 **Time skip four days later**

Three more nights in a row this happened. The mysterious guy would appear from nowhere and attack officers. No one could catch him or defend themselves for that matter. He is just too good.

Lin realized that this may not be a passing phase or a onetime occurrence. So she decides it is time to call in the team.

On the Northern Air temple island, Lin, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Jinora, Kai, Ikki, and Meelo wait for two people to come.

"Hey guys."

Everyone turns to see Korra and Asami standing in the doorway. Ikki, Jinora, Meelo and Kai get up to hug the two.

"Thank heavens you two are here." Lin says

"So what's going on? Why did you want us all here?" Bolin asks.

"I need your help." Lin answers.

"Help with what?" Asami asks.

"For four nights in a row now a mysterious guy has been attacking officers. He doesn't even say a word. He appears out of nowhere and attacks them. Only last night did he ever leave something." Lin says.

She shows them a card.

"It says 'These officers don't even put up a good fight. I was hoping for better. But now that everyone is involved I'm sure I won't be disappointed anymore.'" Lin reads.

"What does this guy look like?" Korra asks.

"From what my officers told me he has black hair that covers his eyes. His eyes are red-ish and he has sharp canines that are only shown when he smiles before he attacks. He is tall and he's built right." Lin states.

"No one we know look like that." Mako says.

"I know and apparently this guy is quick. It's impossible to hit him and to block his hits. Or so I heard." Lin adds.

"But why is he attacking officers?" Jinora asks.

"That's what I would like to know also. This guy seems like he has no specific reason for attacking." Lin says.

"He has to have some pattern or something." Korra says.

"Oh he does. The officers position. He moves further each night. The problem is what we should do." Lin says.

"Why don't we all go to the spot where he'll attack tonight. Lin can be with the officers while Me, Asami, Bolin ad Mako hide close by. He can't take down all of us at once." Korra says.

"That may work. He'll never know what hit him." Bolin says.

"I'm in." Asami says.

"Me too I guess." Mako says.

"Then it's a plan." Lin says.

"Great." Korra says.

"Just be careful. We don't know too much about this person." Tenzin says.

They all nod and prepare for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Night time**

Our heroes make their way to the location of the two guards that are next to be attacked. Lin goes ahead the group and up to the officers.

"Ahem." Lin says.

The two officers jump up and turn to see Lin. By the look of it, it seems that these officers are a nervous wreck.

"What are you doing here?" A scared officer asks.

"I will be here tonight for precautionary measures." Lin answers.

The two officers at post sigh with relief since they were fearing being attacked. At least with Lin there they have a better chance.

"Tonight instead of walking around we will stay here at the post. It may be safer that way." Lin says.

Meanwhile Team Avatar is getting in to their position. Each one hides in a different spot. Korra hides the closest to Lin and the officers, hiding in the shadow of the building behind them. Bolin hides across the street hidden by carts and stands. Asami hides a few buildings down from Bolin but at a different angle. Mako hides on top of a small building for a bird's eye view.

If anything happens the group will have the guy surrounded in a matter of seconds.

It's only a few minutes until midnight. So far everything is quiet and normal. Everyone knows that the guy for some reason comes around midnight. He never broke the pattern of that yet. All they have to do is wait. Which is not the easiest thing to do in this situation. The anticipation of stopping this mysterious guy is quite killing so to speak.

Everything just seems still. Too still in fact. This puts Lin on alert. It's just way too quiet and way too still. As if on cue a figure appears out of nowhere. Korra looks over to Bolin and Asami but it seems like no one knows where he appeared from. Korra tries to look up to find Mako but from her position it's hard.

"So you're the guy who's been attacking officers." Lin says prepared to fight.

The officers with her are trying to look brave but it is easy to see that they are very scared. The figure on the other hand stands still and doesn't say a word.

"Who are you and why are you attacking officers?" Lin questions.

Still he does not reply though his smirk never leaves his face. Lin looks intently at him trying to find anything that could identify him. Yet she finds nothing that can really help.

The guy throws a card towards Lin. She catches it. She looks at it and sees it has a message on it.

' _Who would've thought that the great Lin Beifong needed back up to fight one person. That's right I know that your little friends are hiding.'_

Lin rereads the card to make sure she read it right. It's impossible he couldn't possibly know of their plan. Lin drops the card and throws a rock the size of her fist at him. He easily dodges it. She continues throwing rocks but nothing is hitting him.

He then smiles his sharp smile showing his pearly white teeth with his sharp canines. Lin prepares to go on the defensive side. He appears quickly in front of her and started punching her. While she was focused on trying not to get hit, he kicked her feet from under her causing her to fall.

The two officers help her up and start to run away carrying her hoping he doesn't follow them.

He just backs away and throws a card to Korra's hiding spot. It lands right in front of her. She hesitantly picks it up and read it.

' _You and your friends can come on now avatar. I don't think you want to miss a fight. By the way your fire bending friend won't appear. I took care of him first. He sure did put up a fight.'_

Korra's eyes widen. How did he know they were there? How did he take out Mako so quick without anyone knowing? Korra looks at Bolin and Asami and gives them the signal. They all come out of their hiding spot and circle the guy.

"I don't know who you are but you're going down." Korra says.

The guy just smirks. He gives a motion that means ' _give it your best shot_ '. All at once they attack. Korra fire bends at the guy. He moves quickly and dodges each flame. Bolin tries to mess him up with his earth bending but it seems like it's not even affecting him once. Asami tries to sneak behind him while he I being attacked. Before she could even touch him. He turns around and kicks her to the ground.

He goes to Bolin and hits a point in his arm causing it to paralyze for a few minutes. With it comes some pain. He goes to Korra. She keeps bending in an attempt to hit him. He just keeps moving out of the way. He finally gets close enough and he puts something in her hand. He smiles and then leaves quickly.

Korra looks in her hand and sees it's a card. She wonders why didn't he attack her. She reads the card.

' _That was fun. We should do that again sometime. Have fun finding your friend. It was a pleasure seeing you. Until next time.'_

Korra forgets about the card for a moment to help her friends up.

"Are you guys ok?" Korra asks.

"I'm fine." Asami answers.

"Once I can feel my arm again I'll be fine." Bolin says holding his limp arm.

"Wait he paralyzed your arm?" Korra asks.

"Yeah but it feel different. Not like how the chi blockers used to do it. It just feels dead." Bolin says.

"Hey guys where's Mako? He was supposed to help." Asami says.

"Oh yeah. The guy gave me a card saying that he took out Mako first. We should go find him." Korra says.

They nod and go to the spot Mako was in last. When they get there all they see is a card. Bolin picks it up and reads it aloud.

"Sorry he's not here. I know you were hoping he was. But since I am so nice and I know the avatar wants to find her friend I'll tell you where to look. Check the alley behind here. That's where I left him last." Bolin reads.

They run to the alley behind the building to see Mako still out of it. Korra rushes over to him to get a better look. He has no bruises on him but he's out.

"How do you think we should get him up?" Asami asks.

"I have an idea." Korra says.

Korra lights a small flame and holds it close to him. She is still for a minute and then she suddenly slaps him with the flame in her hand.

He instantly pops up.

"What the hell." He says.

"You're up." Korra says.

"Yeah. But did you have to slap me with fire?" Mako says.

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as a fire kiss." Korra says.

Mako mumbles under his breath.

"So bro what happened?" Bolin asks.

"That guy appeared out of nowhere and started attacking me. I tried to fight back but he was too quick. He only stopped to give me this card then he attacked again. He must've knocked me out." Mako explains.

"What does the card say?" Asami asks.

"How much better for me. A friend of the avatar and a cop. Twice the fun." Mako reads.

"So he attacked you first because you are a cop who was alone and you're a friend." Korra summarizes.

"Man this guy is good. He took out Mako without anyone knowing. He really must've beaten you bro." Bolin says.

Mako glares at Bolin. He gets up and punches Bolin in his arm hard.

"Aww come on I just got the feeling back in this arm." Bolin complains.

"Well bro you just lost it." Mako says with a smirk.

"Hey Mako did the guy smirk or smile at you before he attacked?" Korra asks.

"Yeah why?" Mako replies.

"Well I just thought of it when you smirked just now. I mean your smirk was not deadly or sinister like his. Yours just seemed normal. I was just wondering why he smiles before he attacks." Korra says with a shrug.

"Ok well now that you're done comparing me to a villain, you do realize that this guy must know us somehow right. I mean he knew that I was a friend of you and I am a cop." Mako says.

"Your right. But who can he be. No one we know looks like him. Especially with those red eyes." Korra says.

"I think we need to go back to Air Temple Island and think about this more." Asami says.

"I agree. Maybe there I can deal with my arm that is throbbing." Bolin says looking at Mako.

"Aw come on Bo I didn't hit you that hard." Mako says.

Bolin huffs and Korra and Asami chuckle at the brothers. They all start walking to get back to the island.

It's been a tough night.

 **You know I forgot to warn you guys. I am not the best when it comes to writing in third person so there may be mistakes. I thought I should practice writing in third also this story kinda requires it to be written in third.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A week later**

It's been a full week and the mysterious guy has not appeared or has done anything wrong. It' like he disappeared.

Our heroes are confused but nonetheless they patrol every night just in case something does happen. Tonight is no different.

They all split up and patrol their own location. If something does happen the other can be alerted.

Tonight Korra walks cautiously prepared just in case. She passes a museum of some sort. Something just tells her that something is going on in that museum.

She walks in slowly. With each step she hears slight noises. She looks around to see if she sees anyone. Suddenly she sees a shadow move. And moves quick. She follows the direction the shadow went in. Down each hallway she looks around only to see the shadow move once more. Someone is definitely in here.

Korra ends up in a room filled with artifacts from the fire nation. She looks around. Suddenly the guy appears from once seemingly nowhere with two things in his hands. One is a blue betrothal necklace from the water tribe exhibit and the other is a bright red jeweled necklace from the fire nation exhibit.

"It's you again. I was wondering when you were going to show up. I thought you died. I guess I wasn't lucky." Korra says.

He smirks and throws a card to Korra. She catches it knowing that this guy tends to throw cards.

' _Aww you missed me. I just decided to give you guys a break since last time it looked like you guys needed one. Besides now I can have you to myself. No one can come to you now. Not the girl not the earth bender and not the fire bender.'_

Korra scoffs and says, "Missed you. In your dreams. And if I didn't know any better I would say you are jealous of the attention my friends get. Do you want a hug?"

To tease Korra back he opens his arms and smiles a mischievous smile. He wiggles his fingers motioning for her to give him a hug.

"What's with the necklaces? Why are you stealing them?" Korra says rolling her eyes. She decided to ignore his previous actions.

He throws another card and it says, _'Well the fire nation necklace is such an amazing and bright red and the water tribe necklace are as bright as your eyes so I thought you would notice these two if they went missing.'_

"But why steal necklaces? You are a guy. And I doubt you have a criminal girlfriend who would want those stolen necklaces." Korra replies.

He just shakes his head with a smirk on his face.

"What ran out of cards?" Korra says.

He shakes his head.

"Look enough chit chat. Either you put those necklaces back and come with me or we are going to fight." Korra says getting in a fighting stance.

He shrugs and get in to a fighting stance. Korra charges at him with a fist of fire. He moves out of the way. Korra continues to fire bend since earth bending could damage the place and there is not much water to use for water bending. **(A/N: Yeah I know she can uses the water in the air but just go with the flow)**

She tries to surprise the guy and air bend but it's like he knew what she was going to do and easily dodges it.

Korra is waiting for him to go on the offensive like he does after a while. But that didn't happen. He just kept dodging all of her hits. Not once did he attack.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Korra says frustrated that he is being so confusing.

The guy just chuckles softly with no sound coming out of his mouth.

"Aww come on do you even make sounds?" Korra says briefly stopping her attack.

He just smiles. But not the cold smile he gives when he is about to attack. This is a genuine smile. His sharp teeth are still showing and are quite creepy but you can see his amusement.

"Well what do you know you are taking amusement in my confusion." Korra says.

He suddenly moves in front of her and gives her the necklaces. He sees the confusion on her face and winks at her. She is actually surprised that she saw him wink through his hair that covers his face partially. Then he leaves quickly leaving her by herself.

She looks at the necklaces and sees he left a card.

' _Here are the necklaces. You fought me for them so I gave them to you. I would do anything for you my precious Korra.'_

The words surprise Korra. What does he mean by he would do anything for her? Does he like her? Maybe he really was jealous. Maybe that's why he attacked everyone else but her.

Korra's thoughts swirl around in her head as she put back the two necklaces. She then goes outside and alert everyone. She has some explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**The very next day**

At Air Temple Island everyone sits down to discuss whatever Korra called them in for. She decided to include the air bending kids once again because they can be helpful. Besides since all the other air benders are out doing something it's easier to get them involved.

"So Korra what happened?" Asami asks.

"Well last night while I was patrolling the area I heard something in the museum. So I went in. Long story short that guy was there and he tried to steal two necklaces. I fought him he didn't fight back then he gave me the necklaces and this card." Korra says.

"What does the card say?" Mako asks.

"Here are the necklaces. You fought me for them so I gave them to you. I would do anything for you my precious Korra." Korra reads aloud.

"It sounds like he has a crush on you Korra." Jinora says.

Meelo and Ikki chuckle at the idea.

"Yeah maybe he just to see you so he does bad things." Ikki says.

"That seems weird though. Maybe he meant something else by it. Maybe he was teasing me like he did before." Korra says.

"Like before?" Asami asks.

"Yeah he kept teasing me. He thought my frustration was amusing." Korra answers.

"Well besides that what really seems weird is that he doesn't speak." Kai says.

"Yeah. Yesterday he chuckled and not a peep of sound came out of him." Korra says.

"Maybe he can't speak." Bolin says.

"Even if that was true what's with the cards. How does he know what to put on the card?" Mako asks.

"Also how does he know our plans? Like how did he know where you guys were hiding when we tried to ambush him?" Lin says.

Just then something hits Mako.

"What the- hey it's a card." Mako says.

"What's it say?" Ikki says.

"You guys must have questions so I'll be nice. If Korra meet me tonight by the docks at midnight I'll answer all of her questions." Mako reads.

Before anyone can say anything Mako gets hit again with a card.

"Oh and Korra don't bring anyone along with you. I'll know. If you do the results won't be pretty." Mako reads.

"How is he getting these cards in here?" Korra asks.

Once more a card hits Mako.

"I have my ways Korra. I'm closer than you think. But don't worry I won't attack anyone. And don't go looking for me. By time you even leave the room I'll be gone." Mako reads.

"What is with this guy and hitting me with cards. I am not a target." Mako says.

"What do you plan on doing Korra?" Jinora asks.

"I'm going to go to meet him." Korra responds.

"Alone. What if it's a trap?" Tenzin asks.

"He's right. You can't go by yourself." Lin adds.

"You heard what that card says. Let's face it we can't land a hit on him nor can we block his hits. If he finds out someone came with me who knows what he'll do." Korra says.

"Korra's right. As much as I hate to say it but if we go we'll be like sitting turtle ducks." Mako says.

"Fine Korra you can go. But please be careful." Asami says.

Korra nods.

"I'm going to go. I promised Pema I'll do some food shopping for her." Mako says.

"Aww how sweet." Korra teases.

"She gave me the puppy dog face and had her kids help her along with Bolin." Mako says looking at said people. They turn away from his gaze.

Mako turns back around and leaves.

"Guys I have an idea. I just thought of it." Korra says.

"What is it?" Asami asks.

Korra takes a piece of paper and write her idea down. Then she hands it to them.

"That may work." Lin says.

"Should we tell Mako?" Bolin asks.

"I don't think so it seems like this guy doesn't like Mako. I'm pretty sure he'll go looking for him." Jinora says.

"Jinora is right. We should let Mako sit this one out. Besides if we tell Mako he is going to want to come. And I know Mako is not going to stay here." Korra says.

"Well it's settle then. Still be careful Korra." Tenzin says.

"Of course." Korra says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Night time around Midnight**

 **Italics= what the card says. I don't want to keep writing 'he gave a card…'**

Korra's boat slowly comes to a stop. She ties it to the post getting off. Though she won't admit it aloud, but Korra is actually scared to meet this dude. Even though she has a backup plan she still is a little nervous.

She looks around for him. He can be anywhere. Korra is ready for him to appear out of nowhere like he usually does. As if on cue he appears in front of Korra with his always present smirk.

He throws her a card and she catches it and reads it.

' _It's an honor to meet with you. But please tell me, why are you so close to the water? Are you afraid?'_

"I'm not afraid. I just didn't want to give you the chance to appear behind me." Korra says.

With that she moves closer to him. As much as she hates it she needs to be closer just in case something happens.

The guy throws another card to her and steps forward a bit.

' _Yes do come closer. I won't bite.'_

"That's kinda hard to believe with those sharp teeth you have." Korra says in a half joking manner.

The guy steps closer and now they are only a few feet apart. The normal amount of space you have when talking to someone.

"Look I only came here to get my questions answered." Korra says.

The guy nods and motions for her to continue.

"Ok first question. What is with the cards? Isn't speaking much easier?" Korra asks.

He hands her a card and she reads it.

' _It is my way of speaking. Granted speaking verbally is easier but this is my way.'_

"Next question. How do you know what I am going to say? How do you know what card to give?" Korra asks.

He hands her another card.

' _I know you quite well Korra. A to what card I give, that is a little hard to explain.'_

"Ok then. Are you a bender?" Korra asks.

' _I am but I don't want to use my bending when fighting. I already have the advantage.'_

"Aren't you a cocky one?" Korra says rolling her eyes.

He just gives her a small smile only showing his canine. It almost looks like a fang the way he is smiling.

"Ok next. Why are you doing this? What is the point of all this trouble you are causing?" Korra asks.

' _I'm doing this all for you.'_

"What do you mean?" Korra asks shocked.

' _Trouble and chaos should I say makes me stronger and more powerful. The more power I have the more I can do for you'_

"Why would you do that for me? I don't get it." Korra says.

' _Come on now Korra. You are a smart girl. You can figure it out.'_

"My final question. Who are you?" Korra asks.

' _Now Korra do you really think I will tell you that. If I tell you, you'll tell your little friends. I can't have that.'_

"You said you would do anything for me yet you don't want to answer my questions. Maybe you were just lying." Korra says.

On the inside Korra is thinking that maybe if she can tempt him then he'll tell her.

' _Trying to get me to tell you huh. Well I wasn't lying. I would do anything for you. But as for who am I, I can't tell you now.'_

"Fine." Korra says clenching her fist.

' _Now Korra I don't want to fight. This is a peaceful civilized meeting.'_

"That's good because it wasn't going to be a fight." Korra says.

Before he can do anything a big just of wind hits him. While trying to regain his balance he feels something wrap around his leg and pull him. Next thing he knows he is incased in rock.

"Can't use your cards now huh." Korra says with a smirk.

Right then everyone comes out. The air bending kids and Tenzin come down from the sky with their gliders. Lin and Bolin appear from the sides. Only Asami is still hiding.

He growls and starts to squirm around.

"Trust me dude, you are not getting out of that one." Bolin says.

He makes some movements with his shoulders but without his hands it's hard to understand.

"Sorry what was that? I think you may have to speak." Korra says.

He scowls and mouth the word 'how' with no sound.

Korra sees he is not going to speak so she relents.

"How you ask. Well we thought since most likely you were watching and listening to us, we wrote down our plan so you couldn't find out. The air benders hid up in the air while the rest of us hid down here. They knew when to attack once I clenched my fist. Smart plan right." Korra says.

He just scowls again and starts to move more.

Korra sighs at his attempt.

While he is squirming, Asami comes behind him and shocks him. It takes a while to knock him out.

"Finally this guy is captured. Now let's go see who he is." Korra says.

She walks closer to where he is. She lifts up his head and moves his hair back to get a good look at his face.

She gasps and backs away.

"It can't be." She whispers.

"Korra what's wrong?" Asami asks.

Korra goes back over to him. She lifts his hair up once again to confirm. She moves so they all can see.

Korra speaks barely above a whisper, "It's Mako."

 **I just want to say that Guest your assumption was right. Good job.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the early hours of the morning**

Everyone is in shock of what just happen. Korra being the most shocked of all.

Despite the fact that they caught him and identify him at the same time they all don't want to believe that Mako is the guy they've been chasing. The guy looked like he had no mercy. His red eyes and sharp teeth, it just can't be Mako.

They are waiting for him to wake up. Every time they look at him they get more anxious.

Only Bolin looks like he has a calm head. Almost like he expected it.

Finally they hear him groan. They all turn towards him and wait for him too fully wake up. He opens his eyes and they see the familiar amber color they all know. But how? His eyes were just red. They all move closer to him.

"From rock to metal. What's next?" Mako says referring to his bindings.

He looks up to see everyone staring at him. Korra steps the closest to him.

"What's going on? You better explain and you better explain now." Korra says with anger and underlying hurt in her voice.

"Well it seems like you found out." Mako says with a small smirk.

"Mako." Korra says in a warning tone.

"Alright fine. As you can see I am your guy." Mako says.

"Why. Why would you do those things?" Korra asks.

"I do believe you already asked that before. And I told you why." Mako says calmly.

"DON'T LIE TO ME MAKO! YOU TELL ME WHY YOU DID THOSE THINGS AND YOU TELL ME NOW!" Korra yells.

"I DID IT FOR YOU!" Mako shouts back.

Korra steps back.

"Everything I ever done was for you. I love you so much I would do anything for you. Even when we broke up I knew it was for the best because you weren't happy. When I did those things I had your full attention. Even if you didn't know it was me you thought of me day and night. I finally got your attention again." Mako says calmly.

Korra doesn't know what to say. Her mind is in a jumble. Her words can't make complete sentences. But she's not the only who don't know what to say. Everyone stands silently in the room. They are trying to wrap their heads around this and understand. Yet something is still not clicking.

Bolin is the first to speak again.

"You let it win again, didn't you." Bolin says.

Mako growls and says, "It's hard to keep it under control. So what if I gave in. I have a cause."

"You always have a cause. That's not the point. The point is you gave in even though you promised to control it." Bolin says stepping closer.

"Well I tried to control it. You don't know how it feels. It's better to just give in. You try controlling it when you're constantly around problems." Mako says.

"Why do you put yourself around problems?" Bolin asks.

"Because that's where she is." Mako says.

Bolin walks away from his brother and leaves the room. Mako turns his head away. Everyone sees that he is not going to talk anymore. They all walk out the room and follow Bolin.

It seems like only Bolin really understands what I going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Bolin goes to another room and sits down putting his head in his hands. He knows that the others followed him and he knows he is going to have to explain things.

"Bolin what was that about?" Korra asks softly coming in to the room.

Bolin doesn't say anything.

"Bolin what's going on?" Asami asks stepping closer to him.

Bolin sighs and looks up at everyone.

"You guys really want to know?" He asks.

They all nod and sit down around him.

"Fine I'll explain. We all have our bad spirits in us right. Our spirits are always balanced at birth and we choose whether we are going to lean more to the evil side or the good side. Well that's not the case for Mako." He starts.

Everyone stays quiet waiting to hear more.

"Mako was born apparently with the bad outweighing the good. And it was controlling. But our parents helped him to control the bad a little so he can be balanced. He always did have trouble with it though. What made it worse is that the bad spirit seemed to thrive around trouble. The more trouble he was around the harder it made it for him to control it." He continues.

"Not only that but it seemed like he thrived around trouble. It was like he became stronger, more… more powerful. So it was never easy for him to control it. One time before our parents died, Mako gave in. He reasoned that if he had more power he could protect the family. He caused so much trouble since he knew how it affected him. He wasn't fully there though."

"It was like he wasn't thinking straight. The only thing in his mind was his goal and the need and want for more power. When my parents realized what was going on they tried to get him back in control. He almost attacked us but hearing our mother's song that she always sang calmed him down. Our father grabbed him into a hug and told him everything is fine."

"When Mako was finally back in control he felt horrible for everything he did. He didn't want to talk to anyone really but we all convinced him that it was ok. That's when my dad gave him his scarf. He told Mako that it would keep him safe and help him. Ever since then Mako promised us that he would control it. He did a pretty good job of it too."

"But it became harder as we got older. The things we did to survive without our parents really made it harder for him. We were constantly around trouble and he felt that he had to protect me no matter what. He almost gave in again but he controlled it when I told him I couldn't help him get back into control. He almost attacked last time. I really couldn't help."

"I knew the older we got it would be harder since we have more to fight for. And when we got involved with helping you guys, I knew it would become harder. But I saw when he was around Korra he always stayed in control. It almost seemed easier for him too. Even after they broke up just being around her helped. I guess the bad fought harder after a while and he finally gave in. Just this time it's for Korra." Bolin finishes.

No one speaks for a little. Then Asami speaks.

"So you mean he has good intentions but because of a personal imbalance of good and bad he goes about it sometimes in the wrong way." She summarizes.

"Exactly." Bolin says.

"So right now, Mako is not in the best frame of mind is he?" Jinora asks.

"Let's say right now Mako has the mind of a villain." Bolin answers.

"How do we get him back in control?" Kai asks.

"Well this only happened once before and my parents were there. I doubt now that method would work. So I honestly have no clue how to get him back in control. But what I do know the longer he is out of control the worst it'll become." Bolin replies.

"What do you mean?" Lin asks.

"Last time it was only two weeks he was out of control. But each day I saw it getting worst. The things he would do would be worst. Like I said he almost attacked us. Who knows how long he's been out of it now. You saw he had no problem attacking us." Bolin explains.

"Yeah but he didn't use his bending so he was in some control." Asami says.

"That would explain why no one beat him. He must've caused more trouble than we thought and he prospered from it." Jinora says.

"You said he only thought of his goal and more power. Is that the same for now?" Lin asks.

"Yes. But his motives seem different. He did say he was doing it for Korra." Bolin responds.

"So he wants Korra to like him again?" Ikki asks.

"It seems like it." Bolin says.

Korra keeps quiet the whole time. This shocked her more than anyone else. All of this is for her. He wants her. It is just too much to take in. Does she love him? Sure she has lingering feelings but does she really love him.

A card falls on to Korra's lap.

' _It's ok if you don't love me now. But I will get you to love me again. You mean the world to me and I promise I'll get you back.'_

Her mind finally registers this. This is a card with writing on it. It's written to her and it fell in her lap.

Panic slowly creeps in to Korra's mind. She jumps up quickly and runs to the room Mako is being held in. The others not knowing what's going on follow her. Korra gets to the room with the others behind her. When she looks in she sees…

Nobody. Just the metal bindings broken lying on the floor.

Mako is gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone stands in shock at the sight. Mako couldn't have broken out.

"That's impossible. That was pure metal." Lin says.

"Maybe he used his fire bending." Kai suggests.

"There are no fire marks or sign or the metal being burned. The metal look like it's been snapped in two." Jinora says looking closely at the metal.

"He couldn't have broken pure metal with only his hands." Tenzin says.

"Uh actually he could. He may be strong enough to. It looks like we underestimated his strength." Bolin says.

"What exactly did you mean by he thrived in trouble and he became more powerful?" Korra asks.

Everyone turns to look at her. She hasn't spoken since Bolin explained everything.

"Uh well I mean that when he's around trouble or if he caused it he seems… better. He's stronger, more agile, quicker, and his bending becomes way better." Bolin explains.

"Why do you ask Korra?" Asami asks.

Korra just shakes her head and goes back to thinking. Everyone is quiet thinking about what they should do. Ikki starts to walk around the room but stops.

"Hey look it's a card." She points out.

"What's it say?" Meelo asks.

"It says 'It looks like Ikki is still an observant one. Since you guys look so sad that I'm gone, we'll play a game. First one to find me in the temple wins. Good luck." Ikki reads.

"He's still here. He has to have something up his sleeve. Why would he tell us that he is still here?" Tenzin says.

"I agree. We all split up in groups." Lin says.

"I'll go with Korra." Bolin says.

"I'll go with Jinora." Kai says.

"I'll go with Ikki and Meelo." Asami says.

"And I'm with Tenzin." Lin says.

They all nod and go their separate ways.

 _ **(Let's follow Korra and Bolin)**_

"Why did you choose to go with me?" Korra asks.

"Because Tenzin is right. He has to have something up his sleeve. I don't think he would tell us. He could've left without any of us knowing. My bet is that he has a plan and it involves being with you alone." Bolin answers.

"Why do you say that?" Korra asks.

"Think about it. Everything he is doing is for you. He turned this in to a game. He probably is hiding in a place he knows you will look. I don't want to leave you alone with him in his current state. I'm afraid of what he might do." Bolin replies.

Korra stays quiet for a moment but then she lifts her head up in realization.

"You're right. He probably is hiding somewhere I would look. And I would look on the roof. He knows that." Korra says.

"Well let's go." Bolin says.

The two pick up their pace and run to the roof.

When they get there they see the same figure they've been trying to catch for weeks.

"Congratulations you found me. I must say bro I'm impressed that you guessed that ii wanted her alone." Mako says with the haunting smirk that was always present.

His appearance is back to the other way. His eyes are a bright red-orange. His hair is back to covering part of his face but this time it seems slightly longer.

Bolin and Korra take a sight step back, surprised a little by him. When they did he smiled showing his ever sharp teeth.

"We don't have to do this Mako. You can come back with us. We'll help you." Bolin says.

"It's not that easy." Mako growls. He sees Korra jump a little and immediately calms down.

"You know I won't stop." He says more calmly.

"Why?" Korra finally speaks.

Mako walks towards her. He stops in front of her and caresses her face.

"I won't stop until everything is right." Mako says while caressing.

Korra fights the urge to lean her head in to his hand. She backs away and looks at him.

"If you don't come with us than you will be against us." Korra says.

"It'll be all worth it in the end." Mako says backing up.

"We'll meet again don't worry. Bye, bye Korra. I love you." Mako adds.

He backs up and he jumps off the roof. Korra and Bolin rush to the edge to see what happened to him. When they look they see him waving up perfectly unharmed. He turns ad runs away while the sun is rising.

"What a night." Bolin says.

"It seems like everything is about to get a little bit tougher." Korra says.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a month since everything was revealed. Everything seems longer and slower. The days seem to go on forever. This took a toll on everyone but mainly Korra. To Korra she feels like this is all her fault. And to make it worse she doesn't really know how she feels about Mako. She feels so mixed.

Every time someone mentions his name she flinches. Everyone learned to watch what they say around her. They can go about their normal lives to a certain degree. Korra on the other hand just feels the guilt all the time. It's even worse when she sees him. Almost every night they run in to him doing something. Of course they never let Korra be by herself. Who knows when he'll appear.

Every time she sees him a bit more guilt hits her. Seeing him during the day acting as if everything is fine kills her since once night hits his instability is shown. He is completely different. And each night it seems his sanity goes ore and more. It's easy to see that that is not the real Mako.

Korra looks out window staring in to the sky. It's nowhere near night time thankfully. She began to dread the night.

"Mako why?" She whispers to herself.

 **Meanwhile**

A certain fire bender we know approaches a cell. But not as we know him. No his black hair is covering his eyes showing only the bright red-orange to it. His signature smirk is present.

He stops in front of the cell and bends down to the prisoner level. He throws a card in.

' _Hello Kuvira.'_

Kuvira looks up at him and confusion can be seen on her face.

"Who are you? How did you get down here in the most secluded and guarded place without being noticed?" She asks.

' _Who I am is not important. As to how I am here, it was easy. I am just skilled.'_

"What's with the cards?" She asks.

' _It is my form of communication.'_

"Ok. Why are you here?" She questions.

' _To cause some trouble of course.'_

"What do you mean?" She asks.

' _You ask a lot of questions. It's simple. I cause trouble for fun. Entertainment.'_

"Why?" She asks.

He rolls his eyes and gives her one last card.

' _Just because. Now give me every card I gave you.'_

"Ok." She says while handing him every card.

The minute they touch his hand they go up in flames.

"You're a fire bender." Kuvira says.

He just smiles his sharp smile. Without warning _(well verbal or written warning. His smile usually is a warning)_ he sends a small flash of lightning at her. She screams very loudly which makes his smile bigger.

He stops when he hears other people shouting. He turns around and sees two guards behind him.

"How did you get down here? What are you doing here?" One guard asks.

He throws a card to him.

' _Don't worry I'm not trying to break her out or anything. I was just giving her some payback.'_

"You have to come with us." The guard says.

He just shakes his head. The guards get in to a fighting position. He just smiles. They start bending at him but he dodges everything. He turns the table and attacks them without his bending. He has them down I seconds. Immediately after more guards come. He sighs and shakes his head then attacks.

One guard seeing that they were losing this fight decides to call for some help.

 **On Air Temple Island**

"Hello. Counsel men Tenzin here."

" _Hello. We have an emergency here at the prison."_ The guard says.

"What's going on?" Tenzin asks.

" _We are being attacked by a mysterious figure and we are losing badly."_ The guard replies _._

"What does this figure look like?" Tenzin asks getting a good idea of who it may be.

" _He's tall and has black hair with red eyes. Please hurry he's- ahhhhhhh….."_

"Hello, hello," Tenzin say as the line cuts off.

"Korra, Korra." Tenzin calls.

"Yeah Tenzin." Korra says walking in the room.

"Korra there is an emergency at the prison. It's him." Tenzin says.

Korra's body automatically stiffens.

"Are you sure? It's still day time. He never attacks during the day." Korra says.

"I'm sure." Tenzin says.

Korra runs out the room to find Bolin and Asami.

"Guys we have to go." Korra says.

"Why?" Asami asks.

"It's him." Korra answers.

Bolin and Asami look at each other and jump up from their seats. They rush outside to Naga.

"Let's go girl." Korra says.

 **Back at the prison**

"These guards really didn't know when to give up." Mako mumbles to himself.

He walks over and kicks a guard to make sure he's out cold. He looks back at Kuvira's cell. He smirks seeing the slight fear in her eyes.

"Who… who are you?" Kuvira asks.

He just smirks and shocks her again.

A blast of air hits him stopping him from shocking her unconscious. He easily recovers. He turns around to see Korra, Bolin, and Asami standing there.

He straightens his posture and smirks.

"She may have not been the best but she doesn't deserve what you are doing to her." Korra says.

Korra is trying to sound brave but on the inside she feels so torn.

She is expecting a card or something from him but all she gets is a growl. She steps back when very lowly she hears him speak.

"Payback." He growls pointing to his arm. Then he points to her.

He throws a card to her.

' _She should pay for everything she did to you. She humiliated you, beaten you, mocked you. She deserves it. As for my arm she deserves at least a little shock for that too.'_

"It's not worth it. She's already in prison. Look we don't have to do this. Just come with us and there won't have to be a fight." Korra says stepping closer to him.

He shakes his head. Bolin tries to trap him in rock but he moves before he can be trapped. Asami tries to distract him while Bolin and Korra try to get him trapped. It doesn't work though. He is too quick for them.

He gets to the exit and bows. He waves goodbye and disappear. But not before giving Korra a card.

' _Until next time.'_

They walk over to Kuvira's cell.

"Who was that?" Kuvira asks.

"We don't know." Korra lies.

"Why don't you tell us what happened." Asami says.

"Well he came here and gave me cards. He wouldn't tell me his name. When I asked why he was here he just gave me a card that said to cause trouble. He never verbally spoke. At one point he told me to give him all of the cards he gave. The moment they touched his hand they went up in flames. When I said he was a fire bender he just smiled and shocked me.' Kuvira explains.

"He really caused trouble this time." Bolin says.

"Wait this time. As in you guys met him before?" Kuvira asks.

"Yes. We see him often. He's quite skilled." Bolin answers.

"He's better than anyone else we met." Korra says.

"That can't be true. You always had trouble defeating your enemies. Especially without your team. Which reminds me where is your brother Bolin?" She says to Korra and then to Bolin.

Korra just rolls her eyes and tries not to hit her.

"He had to do some police work since we knew it had to be this guy. Every time this guy attacks he has to do some work explaining everything and stuff." Bolin lies.

Just then a card lands in Korra's hand.

"Guys it's a card from him. It says, 'You should believe them Kuvira. I am better than everyone else they faced. Especially you. You should be happy I didn't get the chance to finish what I wanted to do. Of course I was being nice and giving you a light shock. Maybe next time I won't be so nice.'" Korra reads.

Kuvira shudders.

"I think it's time to go." Asami says.

"Yeah I agree." Bolin says.

They all leave and go back to Air Temple Island.

They all sit down in a room together.

"Man what a day." Asami says.

"Yeah." Korra says.

"You ok Bolin?" Asami asks.

Bolin has been quiet for a while.

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking. It has never been this bad before. Yeah this is only the second time it happened but still. He caused some serious trouble back then but yet he didn't seem this… gone. And it definitely did not go on for more than a month." Bolin says.

"I just hope we can get the real Mako back." Bolin adds.

"Yeah me too." Korra says.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. So I typed his on my tablet so if it seems different you know why. My tablet also acts weird so sorry for any mistakes. I just couldn't use my computer. Also this chapter is going to picked up since this story has about 3 chapters left. Sorry if anything seems rush. Now on with the story.**

 **Night time unknown place**

It's a beautiful starry night. The weather is just perfect. Everyone is tucked away in their house. That is but one person.

Our little fire bender can be found looking out the window up at the stars.

"Don't worry Korra. I will get you back."

 **Day time two weeks later**

All of the air benders went on missions leaving only the air bending kids, Tenzin, Lin, Korra, Asami, and Bolin at the temple. They are all sitting around doing nothing.

"Miss me."

Everyone turns around to the sudden noise and sees Mako in the room. Of course he is not in normal Mako attire. His hair is still covering his face partially. But it seems darker if that's even possible. His eyes are closer to red now. Also he seems slightly taller. Everyone jumps up and gets in to a fighting stance.

"I didn't come here to fight." He says.

"Did you come to give yourself up?" Korra asks.

"No." He replies.

"Then you came here to fight." Korra responds.

Once those words came our of her mouth she felt her heart speed up. When knows it's very risky fighting Mako. Especially with him like this.

Mako sees that they are not backing down. He shrugs his shoulders and jumps out the window closest to him. He lands perfectly on his feet.

Korra grabs Bolin and Asami and air bend a down. The kids glide down while Tenzin grabs Lin and air bends down with her.

When they all get it the ground they see Mako waiting for them.

"Look kid we don't have to fight just come with us" Lin says.

"Well you guys chose to fight." Mako replies.

Lin tries to grab him using her metal bending. He easily dodges it. So all of the air benders minus Korra push him back with air. He almost loses his footing but he caught himself. Bolin picks up a very big boulder and throws it hesitantly at him. Mako just hits it and it breaks.

"How strong is he?" Bolin asks.

Mako just smirks.

Asami runs up and fights hand to hand combat with him. He blocks all of her hits. Then he catches her fist and throws her back. She hits Bolin and they go back.

The air benders once again push him back with air. He keeps trying to hold his ground. He slowly is losing his temper. When he sees they are not stopping he loses his temper and does something he hasn't done before.

Use his bending against them.

He punches fire and it hits Tenzin square in the chest. Lin goes over to see if he is ok. The air benders try to attack again but he uses lightning. It almost hit Jinora but Kai gets in front of her. He gets sent back by the force.

No one thought he would use his bending. They also forgot that his bending improved so it will definitely hurt more.

Mako sends more fire towards the kids but Korra gets in front of them and deflects some of it. It is impossible to deflect his hits. Korra finches from the pain of the searing heat that just hit her.

Mako sees this and immediately stops.

"Would you do anything for me?" Korra asks.

"Of course." Mako answers.

She walks to him and hugs him. He is surprised but he wraps his arms around her.

"Then stop this." She whispers.

He looks down and sees the tears streaming down her face.

"You're hurting our friends. You're hurting me. Please stop this." Korra whispers.

Mako feels terrible that he hurt Korra. He didn't want to make her cry and he definitely didn't want to hurt her physically.

"Don't cry please. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you." Mako says.

"I don't love you." She replies.

He pulls away from her and looks her in the eyes.

"You mean that?" He asks hurt.

"Yes. I don't love the Mako who is always causing trouble for fun. The one who fights just to fight. The one who only wants more power. I love the Mako that fits for right. Who is sweet. The one who cares for everyone even if it inconveniences him. You are not him anymore so I don't love you." Korra says looking back in to his eyes.

"But I can be that person again." He says moving his hand towards her face.

She backs away and says, "I doubt it."

"I really can. I'll do anything to prove to you that I can be." Mako says stepping closer.

"Then gain control." Korra says.

"Anything." He replies.

He steps back and shocks himself. And it wasn't no light shock. He shocked himself to the point of unconsciousness. He falls down. Korra goes to him and looks at him. He looks so peaceful.

"Is everyone ok?" Korra asks turning towards them.

"We'll be fine. Are you ok?" Bolin says

"Yeah. Let's just get him inside." Korra says.

Bolin nods and goes over towards Mako and throws him over his shoulder. Lin help Tenzin up while Jinora helps Kai up. Ikki and Meelo helps Asami up.

They all walk toward the temple. It's going to be something when Mako wakes up.


	12. Chapter 12

Bolin sets Mako down on the ground gently. Everyone else sits around him. They all start to tend to their injuries.

"So how do we know when he is in control?" Korra asks.

"Look at him closely." Bolin answers.

Korra steps closer and really look at him. She starts to notice that his hair is not as long as before. It's actually returning to its normal length. His height doesn't seem as big anymore. His breathing is normal. The rise and fall of his chest indicate that. Everything seems to be going back to normal.

"What's happening?" Korra asks.

"He's gaining control. Though he still has the abilities he had before he is in control of it. He won't crave more right now. If he did those small changes wouldn't have happened." Bolin explains.

"So he's good?" Asami asks.

"Pretty much." Bolin replies.

Everyone sighs with relief.

"I'll tell you this, when he wakes up he is going to feel horrible. Not physically or anything but he I seriously going to feel bad." Bolin says.

"We'll deal with that when he actually wakes up." Korra says.

Everyone settles down and waits for Mako to wake up.

Korra can't help but replay the scene in her head. The hurt she saw in his eyes when she started crying. And when she said she didn't love him, he looked broken. For that little moment when she was talking to him, he seemed like the old Mako. He didn't have a crazed look in his eye. The mischievous smirk he always had wasn't there.

After all this time, they finally got him. Not only that they got him to gain control. But how is it going to be when he wakes up. She told him she loved the old Mako. But can she really love him again? She sees what he can turn into. Can she really be sure? Is she just supposed to forget this whole time? All the trouble he caused. All the nights she stayed up because of him. The injuries he caused them all. Yes it's true that he only physically hurt her once by accident but he willingly hurt their friends. He attacked his brother.

Can she be safe around someone who was able to hurt their own family? Anyone that can is evil. Amon attacked his father as a kid and took away his brother's bending. Unalaq was able to hurt his own son and daughter. Also his niece and brother. Kuvira attacked the people that took her in. She almost killed her own fiancée. Can she really be safe?

Korra snaps out of her thought when she hears a low groan. She looks over and sees Mako slowly moving. Everyone stand up. He slowly opens his eyes and everyone is greeted with the amber color eyes they all missed. Mako slowly stands up. Everyone is still on alert. Mako looks at everyone confused wondering why they are so alert and bruised. Then everything slowly creeps back into his mind.

The times he hurt them. The fights they had. Seeing Korra cry because of him. Everything.

He takes a slight step back. He was just another villain to them. He had very little mercy on them and he chalked it all up saying it was for love. His eyes quickly look over to Korra and see the bruise on her arm.

"I-I did that?" He says barely a whisper.

Korra looks at her arm and remembers the bruise there. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot to heal herself.

When Mako sees that she is not responding he turns towards the other.

"I hurt you guys." He says with hurt and pain dripping in his voice.

"It's ok bro." Bolin says stepping closer.

"No it's not ok. I lost control and I hurt you guys." Mako says backing up more.

He looks back over to Korra and sees that she is not making eye contact with him. The guilt eats at him more.

"Look at you guys. You are all hurt because of me." He says.

"It wasn't your fault." Asami says.

"YES IT WAS!" Mako shouts. The pain in his voice is so strong it is completely impossible to miss it.

"Even if you think it is your fault we still forgive you." Kai says.

Mako looks towards Kai.

"I could have killed you with that lightning strike." Mako says.

"But you didn't." Kai replies.

Mako's thoughts crowd him. The guilt is unbearable. He continues to back up. He sees Korra step closer to him and something sets off. He is a danger to them all. He'll only hurt them. He turns around and runs away. They didn't have enough time to catch up because he ran too quickly.

Korra sighs. She should've done more. She should've said something. She saw his heart break when he saw her bruise. She didn't try to comfort him. She let him feel miserable.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Lin says patting Korra shoulder.

Korra nods and head to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter was once again written on my tablet. Also I decided to make this the last chapter. It makes more sense this way.**

For three days our heroes looked high and low for Mako. But if it was one thing he is good at it's going unnoticed. Each day Korra felt her guilt getting more and more.

If she would've said something, maybe he wouldn't have ran away. Maybe he would've listen more. And he remembers everything before. She told him she loves the real him and he stopped just for her. Yet she did nothing to show how much that meant to her. She let him feel guilty because of her conflicting feelings.

Korra sits in her room and look out at the night sky. It seems she been by this window a lot lately. Night time something she once dreaded because she would have to see her friend messed up and twisted thinking. Now it's just a reminder that she messed up.

"Where are you Mako?" She says to herself.

"Why would you care?"

Korra turns around to the sudden voice and sees Mako staring down like his shoes are the most interesting thing ever.

"Mako." Korra says stepping closer to him.

Mako takes a step back.

"Where have you been? We've been searching everywhere for you." Korra says.

"Keeping you guys safe from me. Why would you care anyway?" Mako replies.

Korra hesitates for a moment but sets her mind.

"Because I love you." She answers.

"How can you love someone who is so unpredictable? Any moment I could give in." Mako asks.

"You're too strong to give in easily. You went years without giving in. Also I loved you even before all of this happened." Korra answers.

"Yet I gave in and became a person who hurt his friends and family and the girl he loves." He responds.

"But you didn't give in for selfish reasons. You gave in for love. And though you went about it wrong you're motives were good." She says.

Korra walks over to him a lightly touch hid face. She makes him look her in the eyes. Then she give a small smile and hug him tight.

"Don't you ever leave me again. Everyday you weren't here the more I broke. I missed you too much. You are way too important to me for you to leave." Korra says in to is shirt.

"I won't leave." Mako says after finally relaxing his nerves a little.

"Promise me." She replies.

"I promise I will never leave you again." He says firmly.

Korra pulls away and smiles at him.

"Good. Now I know some people that would like to see you." Korra says pulling him out the door.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mako asks.

"Yes now let's go." Korra answers.

The two walk hand in hand to the room where everyone one is at. When they get to the screen door Mako let's go of her hand and takes a deep breath.

"It's ok." Korra whispers.

They walk in and everyone turns to see Mako.

No one speaks for a while. But then Bolin jumps up.

"Mako!" Bolin says running and jumping on his brother.

Mako catches him and holds him up effortlessly like he is a toddler.

"Hey Bolin." Mako says.

"I missed you so much bro." Bolin says.

"I missed you too." Mako says with a small smile.

Bolin gets off of him and moves over. Asami walks over to Mako and hugs him.

"I'm glad you're back. I was worried for you." Asami says.

She lets go and Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Kai dog pile him. Of course he stays standing though.

"I knew you would be back." Ikki squeals.

"Finally another boy. All these girls were killing me." Meelo says.

"My brother is back." Kai says.

"Great to have you back Mako." Jinora says.

Mako chuckles a bit and says, "It's great to see you guys too."

They all get off of him and Lin walks over to him.

She slaps him in the back of the head and says, "You were stupid for running. Nice to have you back."

"Thanks." He says rubbing his head.

"Nice to see you again Mako." Tennis says.

"So are you and Korra finally dating?" Ikki asks.

"Ikki." Jinora says scolding her.

Korra blushes and says, "Yeah we are."

Mako seems caught off guard but he composes himself and grabs Korra. Then he kisses her.

Korra was surprised at first but then she melted in to the kiss.

"Awwwww." Ikki, Asami, and Jinora says.

"That's our brother." Kai and Bolin says.

"Eww." Meelo says.

"Young love." Tennis says. Lin nods.

It seems like everything turned out well for everyone. Something good did come from this. Though Mako went about his desires in the wrong way, in the end it drew everyone closer.

All well that ends well. Nothing to worry about now. Or is it?

 **In a separate room**

"I get the girl and the power. Everything turned out just perfect. If only they knew that "in control" just means self control and acting."

The figure stands tall and looks out the window with his... bright red eyes?.?

 **It turns out our figure has more to him than we all know. But it's so sad this is the end. Thank you everyone who has read this and or favorited/followed this story. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed. I love reviews. Especially the nice ones.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ha. I love you guys' reactions to the ending. Now you guys are probably going to hate me for this but it's totally worth.**

 **I am going to write a sequel to this story. Do you guys really think I would leave it like that? The title of the next story you ask.** _ **Lies.**_

 **I don't know when I can actually start it since not everything is planned out and school is starting for me soon so who knows. But be on the lookout for it.**

 **Bye bye.**


	15. Lies is up

**Hey guys just want to say for those who do not know the sequel is up now. I hope you enjoy it. I already put up the first three chapters.**


End file.
